She Who Has Won His Heart
by Ritt12
Summary: Possessive Much?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**She Who Has Won His Heart**

"Sasuke-kun! Go out with me and dump her!"

"Sasuke-kun, I love you! Don't you love me?"

"Sasuke-kun, how could I not be yours?"

And they go on and on and on.

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he walked past the group of girls towards the school grounds. They were damn annoying. Can't they see how irritated he is? He could snap anytime.

"Hn" With his one word syllable, he walked past them indifferently. Ignoring every fangirl there is.

This was almost a regular 'thing' for the brooding 16 year old but ever since his dumbass of a so-called best friend announced his current relationship status to the entire school last week, it had become worse.

He thought the obsessive fangirls would stop pestering him once they heard about his relationship with another girl but it proved to be useless as they never did stop and swarmed him more than usual asking about "her" and making shameless offers as well.

"Hey bitches! Listen up! Teme here's got a girl of his own who he loves and kisses and makes out with and does the de-," Sasuke had punched the culprit before he even dared to utter one more word.

He saw the bruise he left on his face along with the other one he'd given him on the day he made the announcement about his love life.

And indeed, he has a girlfriend. Yes, he asked her out and not the other way around. So, this girl was very special.

The Uchiha made his was towards the school grounds after he successfully ignored all the fangirls and managed to drag his knocked-out best friend too.

Making his way towards his team; yes, he is captain of the soccer team; he overheard a few boys discussing about something.

"Hey did you see that really pretty pink haired girl at the gates?" one asked the other boys.

Pink haired?

"You mean the one with the hot bod?"

Sasuke knew all too well who the girl with the pink hair was.

"Yeah! She's the one. Damn she's really pretty too"

Sasuke growled, fuming with anger. Deciding to deal with these guys later, he made his way to the gates where the pink haired beauty was. His soccer practice was long forgotten.

The closer he made his way to the gates, the more disgusting comments he heard.

The sight at the gates though angered him even more than before. There, at the gates, was a pink haired girl surrounded by a bunch of boys either admiring or staring or confessing their recently undying love.

Sasuke could care less what they were doing.

He made his way towards her with a killing aura surrounding him.

X-X-X

The girl was trying very hard to escape these boys but to no avail as the boys kept throwing questions and confessions of love towards her.

She just got here and they already loved her? What?

"Go out with me!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Damn you're hot!"

It was then that she spotted familiar chicken- assed hair waking towards her with a very strong hate aura.

Uh-oh.

X-X-X

Sasuke really wanted to kill these freaking fanboys right then and there.

By then, everyone present there had already noticed his killing intent hence they stiffened and backed off.

As soon as they made way for him, he immediately grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her towards him.

She struggled at first thinking it was someone else but later gave in as she was familiar with his touch.

He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards his chest, a blush now visible on her cheeks.

A deafening noise erupted from the group of fangirls as the spouted words of hate and jealousy towards the girl. Sasuke glared at the girls and at the boys.

If looks could kill, they'd all be dead by now.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. A blush adorned her cheeks. If they weren't in this current position, he would've definitely teased her about it so he settled for a smirk for now.

And he settled on bruising each of these fanboys. He made a move to let go of her but before he could, she held onto his arm.

"Sasuke..." a smooth and soft voice came out from the girl in his arms.

"Hn. Sakura." His eyes now directed only and only towards her. Wait, what was she doing here anyways?

"We were supposed to meet up remember? But you were late so I decided to come here. I didn't expect it to turn out this way though." She answered as though reading his thoughts.

"Sorry." Sasuke looked down at her, eyes softening. He forgot.

"You forgot didn't you?" She looked up at him.

"Hn." He felt incredibly guilty for forgetting.

"Well, how about now?" she asked expectantly, puppy dos eyes on and lips pouting.

How could he say no to that? Well he always did have a problem of saying no to her.

"Hn." He smirked at her and he knew she understood it.

The fangirls and boys were gaping at the sight in front of the. Unbelievable. Their beloved Sasuke-ken did have a girlfriend and a beautiful one at that.

While everyone else was recovering from shock, Naruto was laughing his ass off.

"I told you he was taken! Hi Sakura-chan!" He waved at her. She waved back and smiled at him.

"I'll go get my bag." Sasuke took his arm off Sakura's waist.

She nodded in response.

"Dobe look after her." He ordered as he walked past Naruto. "Cause if anything happens, I'll hold you responsible. Got it?"

Naruto felt a chill up his spine. "Will do, teme."

Sakura giggled at their antics. Possessive much?

X-X-X

**A/N: And that's a wrap. I'm hungry for reviews. So please do share some.**


End file.
